


you cannot kill me in any way that matters

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Moving On, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Things get better, slowly but surely.





	you cannot kill me in any way that matters

**Author's Note:**

> helloo and welcome to my angst fanfic without ANY comedy wth??  
> title from a shitpost

part i: a wound on the body

Kawaki somehow had begun to hope that maybe, _maybe_ he could be happy with living with the Uzumaki family. He had even almost completed repairing Hima’s vase (Boruto’s nickname for her was catchy, ok?) and he honestly looked forward to revealing the finished product to her. A part of Kawaki wished that Hima would smile in the way he couldn’t handle, and another part of him wished that she wouldn’t. He couldn’t deal with being treated with kindness, oftentimes he rejected it with bile and spite, but he still wanted it _so_ desperately. It was just really nice to have a family, a family that didn’t control his every move and a family where a slightly raised tone of voice didn’t mean that he was going to be beaten.

It still sometimes caught him off guard though, like one time when Boruto and Hima were having a petty fight over the last cookie and their shouting voices rendered him panicked and frozen. Mrs. Uzumaki, or Hinata as she continuously told Kawaki to call her, had just hugged him and told him that everything was going to be ok. He had just stared at her and went up to his room in response, but he really had appreciated it.

Even if Kawaki couldn’t handle that kind of affection right now, maybe he could in the future. He wanted it _oh so badly_ that it hurt.

part ii: a wound on the mind

Sumire had spent so much time feeling trapped under the expectations of her late father, so trapped that she had almost destroyed an entire city, _her_ _own village_ , because of it. All she had wanted was a way out, and she had found it. Looking back, she wondered if she would have been able to stop herself that night if Boruto hadn’t been able to. It kept her up at night, until the day where she realized that it was her past, and she had her future ahead of her.

Sumire had spent so much time in emotional limbo that it hadn’t even occurred to her that she was going to grow up eventually and become an adult. She had always just assumed that she would die a terrorist, but now, she was free to do whatever she wanted to. And she chose to begin working in the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team as she needed to be able to control Nue better to have the future that she, looking back, had worked so amazingly hard for.

She'd forgive herself and move forward.

part iii: a wound on the heart

Mitsuki didn’t know a lot of things. _Things_ , in general, were not something he understood. Not bigger concepts either, just about everything was just sort of alien to him. But he really wanted to learn, understand, and grow and it was all due to him being able to stay in Konoha. His parent’s suggestion that he’d take the medicine and forget all about his pain but also all about his hard-earned friendships wasn’t a hard choice. He’d rather feel this pain forever than forget.

As it turned out, the pain wasn’t constant, it was more like an ebb and flow. Sometimes it was just at the back of his mind, and sometimes it was an overwhelming amount of more than that but the important thing was that he’d experience it fully and change from it. Because it really _did_ matter, he _mattered_.

Mitsuki was sure of that now.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :3


End file.
